The Shadow War
"The war started so fast they claimed a chunk before we can react" -''A Historian on the Shadow War The '''Shadow War '''was a war that happened 35 years before the First Galactic War. It was the only war the Oltanians won against the Republic throughout its history. The Shadow War went down as one of the deadliest wars to ever hit the galaxy due to how quick and precise the Oltanians attacked the Republic. For nearly 550,000 years the Oltanian Empire never recovered from the System Wars. Their economy was destroyed, their homeworld almost destroyed at the conclusion of the System Wars. The Oltanians seemed to collapse into smaller empires. For years the Oltanian Territory was nothing more than an amalgamated group of smaller empires that want control of the Oltanian Homeworld. This caused internal power struggles that put Oltanis into a fire zone for many eons. Sometime around 60 of 2760 GRS the warring nations of the Oltanians became united under a new Vernindad who cheated death many times. Named Vernindad Harrond, the Oltanian Vernindad united the warring nations and started to rebuild the Oltanian Empire. His first objective was rebuild the Oltanian Armada and reclaim the Oltanian Territory. Harrond worked his skills and brought the entire Territory under his reign. When it came to his next of kin Harrond chose his youngest child to take the reign of the Oltanian Empire. Through his son's command the Oltanian Empire fortified and expanded it's armada. By the time it reached 2779 the Oltanian Empire had regained its territory and Armada stronger than any Navy in the galaxy. Sometime around Janarius 15th 135 of 2779, Vernindad Jessop the descedant of the Oltanian Vernindad that united the territory sent the Armada to the Whirlpool Galaxy to conquer the galaxy and name it in the name of the Oltanian Empire. However Jessop had a different idea he didn't want to conquer the galaxy, he aimed to conquer the Republic as an act of revenge for they did to the Empire many eons ago. Around 1:35pm on the planet Korus, the Oltanian Armada appeared over the water world of Korus with great numbers. They quickly disabled the Shipyards and destroyed the Republic Fleet stationed there. They attacked so quick that the Republic barely had time to react. Before the word was sent out the Oltanians claimed their first victory over the Republic. From Korus the Oltanians spread from the water world and attacked other Republic worlds. The Republic shocked at this deployed their fleets to combat the Oltanian Armada but the Oltanians proved too strong. Within 4 months the Republic lost most of its fleet to the Oltanians, and it wasn't the end of that. During those 4 months the Oltanians cut off Republic supply lines, they conquered the Corporate Space and Northern Republic Territory. With only the Lower Republic and Founder's Triangle remaining all hope to the Republic seemed lost. Around Julius, the Oltanians attacked the last bastion of the Lower Republic; City of Metro and conquered the Lower Republic leaving the Founder's Triangle vulnerable to attack. The Oltanian Fleets attacked several Republic worlds around the Territory in the process they attacked the Demon Hunter academies since they didn't agree with Otlanian Politics. This angered the Demon Hunters mainly the Purus Faction. The Purus Faction sided with the Republic and began to fight back the Oltanian Armada. However their small fleets were nothing compared to the massive Oltanian Armadas. In a matter of months the Purus Faction was reduced to nothing more than a dwindling faction. They retreated to the Redemptio Homeworld of Meridum; Tretris Oakutarui's Moon; where they gathered to rebuild their forces. In a twist of fate when the Oltanians surrounded the Founder's Triangle they; according Oltanian Historians; offered up something the Republic will soon regret. The Oltanian Vernindad offered the Republic a peace treaty. They'll leave the Republic Territory in exchange the Republic will give the Oltanian Empire 75% of its productions and goods. The Republic was sketchy on this deal they knew that trusting the Empire on its promises seem dangerous but to get back its territory the Republic agreed. They agreed to meet on the peaceful world of Novalis where they'll sign the Peace treaty. However as the summit went on Novalis, the Oltanian Armada lead by Heinrich Florn and a covert strike team disabled the Capital Defensive Matrix and attacked the Republic Capital World Tretris Oakutarui. While the Armada focused on Tretris several strike teams infiltrated the Redemptio Academy and attacked killing many Demon Hunters in the process. To finish the attack on the Demon Hunters several bombardier cruisers attacked and leveled the academy to the ground to nothing more than bombed out shell on the mountainside. Meanwhile the Oltanian Armada attacked the Capital City reducing it's skyscrapers to burned out shells with the Defensive Matrix disabled the Republic Governmental buildings were vulnerable to attack. A covert strike team executed the Royal Family while another captured the Senate Tower. When the Republic got word of the attack it was already too late, the Oltanians had captured the Republic Capital. With the Republic defeated the Oltanian Vernindad declared his victory over the Republic by broadcasting it all over the Holonet. Territories witnessing this event thought of plans to attack the weakened Republic but any attempts were foiled by the Oltanians who wanted to claim the Republic as their own. For 3 days the Oltanians held the Capital in their grip passing strict laws on the world. The Oltanian Vernindad after reveling in his victory gave the Republic a new treaty to sign. The treaty was that the Republic surrender the Northern Republic Territory to the Oltanian Empire in exchange they'll give back the conquered territory back. The Republic under a new Supreme Chancellor agreed on the terms and gave up the Northern Republic Territory to the Oltanians. This treaty became known as the '''Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui.' However many worlds didn't agree on the treaty and seceded from the Republic, this left the crippled Republic to deal with its problems. With the Treaty of Tretris Oakutarui in place the Shadow War came to an end and the Republic was left to rebuild. The Demon Hunters however suffered great causalities, many of their numbers was wiped out during the war, they retreated to their ancient homeworld of Regulus where they rebuilt their order. In the end the Shadow War was one of worst wars to ever hit the Galaxy. The Peace Treaty was only a facade for the Empire and Republic as 25 years later the First Galactic War would start and both sides would be at each other throats once again.